Gusurg
is "number 6" and the tank driver of Squad 422 for the first half of ''Valkyria Chronicles 3''. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' A Darcsen who lost his name because he wanted to prove that Darcsens can fight instead of just taking the abuse they get, Gusurg was the respected 'big brother' to fellow squadmates and was pegged to lead the squad after the previous leader was killed in action. Reluctant to accept command, Gusurg was the earliest Nameless to accept Kurt as leader after seeing his skill in leading a 4-man team into battle. For a time, he served as Kurt's unofficial right hand-man, often lending his experience to the young squad leader. He has an elder sister who waits for his return after the end of the war and hopes to see her again. 'Expanded Biography' "A noble and proud Darcsen who acts as the emotional pillar supporting the Nameless." —VC3 COMPLETE ARTWORKS Born to an elite household by Darcsen standards, Gusurg actively fought for Darcsen rights. He was conscripted into the Gallian Militia when the war began, but was transferred to Nameless because certain people thought that having a Darcsen rights activist within the militia would prove to be too much trouble. At first, Gusurg was quite bitter about being cast down into Nameless out of racial prejudice, but his calm demeanor and natural charisma earned him the respect of his squadmates. When Nameless' previous squad leader died, Gusurg's squadmates recommended him to be their next leader. Feeling that he was not suited for a command role, Gusurg refused to take command of Nameless and was more than happy to hand that responsibility off to Kurt when he arrived. Gusurg tries to come off as an average Joe, but he possesses many remarkable skills. He is compassionate and more socially adept than Kurt, so others tend to approach Gusurg with their problems - and even though he is pretty good at solving those problems, Imca proved to be too tough a case even for him. Gusurg is friendly, dependable, charismatic, and responsible, but refuses to use these traits to climb the ranks in Nameless. Living only as a Darcsen is Gusurg's chief personal philosophy and ideal. For this reason, Gusurg doesn't feel any particular attachment to Nameless, and in fact harbors a deep bitterness towards the higher echelons of the Gallian Army due to their prejudicial and often inhumane actions and tactics. Gusurg took an immediate liking to Kurt for the way he strives to do his best regardless of his emotions and restrictions, and willingly acted as a buffer between Kurt and any squadmates he was having trouble with. The only thing Gusurg and Kurt couldn't agree on was food. Gusurg loves spicy food, and usually adds generous amounts of a super spicy additive called Afterburner to everything he eats. Gusurg is deeply affected when he meets Dahau, a Darcsen with a dream of founding an independent Darcsen region, a dream he is close to realizing. The final push Gusurg needed to follow Dahau came in the form of an order from the Gallian Army that he simply could not accept. Leaving Nameless behind, Gusurg joined the order known as Calamity Raven to fulfill his desire to fight for Darcsen rights and to rescue Darcsens suffering from persecution. Lydia, Dahau's second-in-command, initially suspected Gusurg of being a spy and assigned him to the most dangerous missions. Such treatment was nothing compared to how the Gallian military had treated him, however, and Gusurg eventually accepted the fact that he would have to get his hands dirty and betray his personal philosophy in order to further Dahau's purpose. This was despite the fact that one of Gusurg and Dahau's shared ideals was that a Darcsen independence built upon Darcsen sacrifices was not the goal they were trying to achieve. Gusurg's new resolve proved stronger than any possible doubts, however, leading him to manipulate and even sacrifice Lydia for what he perceived to be the "greater good". During the battle at Randgriz City, Gusurg was defeated by Kurt's forces. Gusurg died in Kurt's arms, stating that he entrusted the Darcsens' future to Dahau, and the final expression on Gusurg's face was one of peace. Story 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Over time, Gusurg's hard life in the Nameless became lighter and durable around any mandatory mission. During every encounter with Calamity Raven however, Gusurg began to have doubts about fighting for his country or his fellow race. These oppositions started to clash and spark during the evacuation mission at the Great Vasel Bridge. While the commander of this mission made the decision of abandoning the remaining Darcsen civilians on the other side, Gusurg was the first to oppose such a discriminating order. Kurt managed to hold him back reassuring that the rest of the Nameless feels the same way, although in their case the mission was considered a failure. Soon after the mission failure and the following mission of assassinating Maximilian, Gusurg's lingering doubts about the Gallian Army grew unweary as he question the upper echelon's unjust methods. Following the Northern Gallia ascendance mission, this served as the final blow for Gusurg's outrage when he discovered the new weapons under testing for the mission where none other than poisonous gas weapons. In response, Gusurg sabotaged the tank's cannon, abandoned his post, thus deserting himself to Calamity Raven reaffirming his fight for all Darcsens. This action of defiance served as an unintentional benefit for the Nameless saving them from being scapegoats for the mission. Gusurg's time with the Calamity Raven has led him to earn Dahau's respect of being his right-hand man as Kurt's. Using his experience from Kurt's leadership, Gusurg was able track the Nameless across the capital after they were branded fugitives on the run. Since entering Calamity Raven, Gusurg's resolve for victory was far more dedicated to reassure any sacrifice is worth it the cause. As the Marmot approached Randgriz for the final battle, the Calamity Raven was given the mission to silence the pronounced-guilty Carl Isler, by self-destructing the Echidna into Randgriz and incinerating the entire population along with Darscen civilians. The mission however would go against Dahau's code of honor, but Gusurg and a few CR troops who follow his resolve were more than willing enough to take up the cause. Gusurg managed to pilot the Echidna into the capital thanks to Lydia's last efforts into holding off the Nameless at the cost of her life. Kurt would confront against his former best friend about how the war and the Nameless have interwoven their ideals to this day. The final confrontation ends with Gusurg's defeat and death, with his funeral held after the war's end. Personal Potentials *'Darcsen Pride' - When Darcsen units, ally or enemy, are nearby, accuracy, anti-armor damage, and defense may be boosted. *'Leadership' - If three or more allied units are nearby, defense may be raised. *'Spicy Food Lover' - Defense may be boosted when taking interception fire. *'Idealist' - Anti-personnel and anti-armor damage may be lowered upon selection. *'Suspicion' - When enemy units are close by, accuracy and defense may be lowered. Replaces Idealist after completing Chapter 8. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Gusurg makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Gusurg is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Leadership. Quotes Squad Leader * Selection * Attacking * Killing a foe * Enemy Sighted * Team Attack * Personal Potentials * Battle Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally * HP Critical * Unconsciousness * Retreat * Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * Trivia *Gusurg's grounds for Namelessness was for becoming troublesome while acting as a Darcsen rights activist. Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Calamity Raven Category:Tank Drivers Category:Squad Captains Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters